Batgirl (DC Animated Universe)
Batman : The Animated Series ' ' Origin ''' Barbara Gordon was the only child of James Gordon, the police commissioner of Gotham City. When H.A.R.D.A.C. attempted to replace all humans with robots she was the first to suspect that something was wrong when her father started to act different. She contacted Batman by using the Bat-Signal and she told him of this. Minutes later Harvey Bullock walked out and attacked Batman. After the battle it was discovered that this Bullock was just a robot. Batman knew where the robot came from and went to investiagte. Barbara tried to go along but Batman refuses to let her come. However, she ignored Batman's orders and went to Cybertron to save her father. In the end her father was saved and even helped get Batman out of the exploding complex. Sometime later Commissioner Gordon was framed for accepting bribes from the crime lord Rupert Thorne she attempted to get Batman's help but the Dark Knight tells her that the best thing for her father is that they stay out of this and let the police handle it. Unable to accept that she makes her own costume and becomes Batgirl. While investigating her fathers case she discovers that the deputy commissioner, Gil Mason was working with Two-Face and framed her father. Two-Face's plan was to have Mason take control of the police department while he took control of the gangs in Gotham City. After this was discovered Batman, Robin and Batgirl confronted Two-Face. While Batman handled Two-Face, Batgirl went after Gil Mason who was getting away on a speed boat. They fought for a while and then Mason was knocked unconscious. Batgirl then turned Mason over to the police and her father was released from prison. '''Batgirl Returns Barbara was not as active as Batgirl as Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson were active as Batman and Robin. However, she had her first run in with Catwoman. The two fought for a while but Catwoman claimed that she was innocent, and did not steal the priceless cat statue. Batgirl told Catwoman to go with her to the police, however Catwoam refused. The two then teamed up and tried to find out who really stold the cat statue. This put her at odds with the police who thought that she had become a criminal. The two discovered that Roland Daggett was behind the theft and they went to his factory. When the two arrived at Daggett Industries they were captured and chained above a vat of acid. Daggett then came out and revealed that he needed the cat statue because his last encounter with Catwoman and Batman left him broke. Robin then arrived and saved them. Wanting revenge for what he did to her cat, Catwoman tried to kill Daggett but Batgirl saved him. As Catwoman was taken away by the police she told them that Batgirl was innocent. However, Catwoman stole a cop car and got away. Batman & Mr. Freeze : SubZero ''' When Mister Freeze learned that his wife, Nora needed an organ transplant to save her life he discovered that Barbara Gordon had the same rare blood type as his wife and kiddnapped her. Batman and Robin soon began to investigate her abduction. The operation if preformed would kill Barbara because of the loss of vital organs. She attempted to escape but was stopped by Freeze. Barbara tried to convince Mister Freeze that Nora needed to be in a hospital but he didn't listen. Batman and Robin eventually tracked her down and they fought Freeze. They were able to save Barbara and Wayne Enterprises was able to find a cure for Nora. '''The New Batman Adventures '''Discovering Batman's true identity and new friends '''When Bruce and Dick's relationship became strained Barbara went to Bruce and asked what happened between the two of them. Bruce then told Barbara to follow him and he showed her the Batcave. Bruce then revealed that he knew she was Batgirl. Bruce then switched on the TV and saw the Joker asking for ranson or else he will use a radar jammer to make planes crash. Bruce and Barbara then suited up and went to stop Joker. After Joker is stopped Robin shows up and tells Barbara that he is furious she didn't tell him. He also tells Batman that he had no right to put Barbara in danger. Dick decides to quit being Robin and for several years stopps talking to Bruce. Despite losing Robin, Batman gained a new partner in Batgirl. Later Batgirl met Supergirl when she came to Gotham to capture Livewire. While in Gotham, Livewire met Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn and they became partners in crime. Working together Batgirl and Supergirl were able to defeat them. Barbara and Kara soon became good friends. '''Barbara's Worst Fear '''While trying to capture the Scarecrow who had taken city hall hostage Batgirl chased Scarecrow to the roof top. Scarecrow then surprised her and knocked her off the building and she fell to her death. Commissioner Gordon then ran over to Batgirl and pulled off her mask and saw that it was his own daughter. Barbara then died in Gordon's arms. Jim Gordon then looked on Barbara's computer and found out that Bruce Wayne was Batman. Angery at Batman for letting his daughter die he sends his officera after him and even sends Bane to capture the Dark Knight. In the end Bane betrays Gordon, and Gordon and Batman fall off the roof of the police department to their deaths. Barbara then wakes up and reveals that what happened was just a dream caused by Scarecrow. Her worst fear come to life was that fer father and Batman would be at each others throats over her death. Barbara then decided that she had to tell her father she was Batgirl. Later, as Barbara was about to tell Gordon, the commissioner stopped her before she could say anything and said that she was capable of making her own decisions implying he already knows that she is Batgirl. '''Gotham Girls '''Gotham Girls chronicled the solo adventures of Batgirl. She would often face off against Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn and Catwoman. '''Batman Beyond '''As a young woman Barbara Gordon had dreams about being a gymnast. However, in her later years Barbara followed in her fathers foot steps and became the Gotham City police commissioner. She also married Gotham's District Attorney, Sam Young. Despite once being a crime fighter herself she didn't like the idea of a vigilante running around in her city and threatened to throw Bruce Wayne and Terry McGinnis in prison if they continued what they were doing. However, after Terry saved her husband from the assassin Curaré, Barbara began to trust the new Batman. Sam Young's life also came in danger when he started a campaign against Dr. Cuvier's splicing experiments. Cuvier sent his splicers to kill Sam Young, however they were stopped by Batman. After Cuvier was defeated Barbara tried to get Terry to retire from being Batman by saying that the rewards were small. Terry then replied by saying that sometimes the small rewards were the best ones. Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Batman : The Animated Series Category:Batman & Mr. Freeze : SubZero Category:The New Batman Adventures Category:Batman : Mystery of the Batwoman Category:Batman Beyond Category:Batman Beyond : Return of the Joker Category:Gotham Girls Category:Justice League